Strangers
by ila182armstrong
Summary: Elena is with Stefan when she meets this gorgeous stranger she likes. She learns that the stranger is Damon, Stefan's brother. Her feelings become more and more unclear. What is gonna happen? Will she cheat on Stefan? Will she fall in love with Damon? Or will she just deny everything? ( DELENA FANFICTION )


**I know what you're gonna say: "A DELENA FANFICTION THAT STARTS OFF WITH HER THINKING ABOUT STEFAN?! EWWW" but wait. This is indeed a Delena fanfiction and as a matter of fact you will see Delena action, just wait for it. Doesn't take long, I pinky promise. **

**So, a little introduction to the story: Damon was in town for a while even though he stayed under the radar, he managed to open the tomb and didn't find Katherine. He made a witch re-seal the tomb and he went away. He convinced himself that Katherine wasn't worth it and that she was a bitch, when he heard someone saying they saw Katherine in Mystic Falls. He was ready to confront her and tell her what he thought so he went back looking for Katherine and the only thing he found was a carbon copy with a beating heart and an amazing personality; at first he thought she was just a manipulating cocky bitch like Katherine but then he saw a light sparkling in her, a light that he never saw in Katherine.**

**Meanwhile Stefan had gone back to town and he had met Elena. Stunned by her looks, identical to Katherine's, and so grateful she had a different personality, he fell for her and at the moment the story picks up they are together, even though Elena doesn't want a pressure-full relationship and she takes it sort of easy. (They didn't have sex and she doesn't know about vampires btw). So there you go! Here's the story:**

ELENA'S POV:

I'm so stressed, even though my life seems perfect, I just can't shake off this feeling of loneliness and captivity.

I have cool parents, a brother that loves me, friends, even a lot of good ones, a boyfriend, and I have what a lot of girls would want, "popularity", and yet I feel alone, like something is missing.

Contrary to what people may think I'm not really fond of being "popular" because everyone tends to judge everything you do and look at your every move. I wouldn't complain about it, if it was what I truly wanted, but unfortunately I didn't really ask for it, it just sort of happened.

And I know what you're thinking "poor girl she has to deal with a perfect life, what a shame.". The main problem with my existence is really that sometimes I feel like I'm in a cage, like I own something to everyone I know, I own to my parents to be a good girl, to my friends to say what they want me to say, to do what they want me to do. I feel like I have to break free from this captivity I'm forced into, take off this mask that I have to wear for everyone's amusement and be who I want to be, who I really am.

So that's basically what brings me here, exercising in the middle of well, I don't really know.. Buildings. Doesn't matter, the point is: I met this gorgeous boy, so kind and sweet, his name is Stefan. Things were going pretty smoothly: we talked a lot and walked and talked, and I didn't want anything that could have been too much at that very moment. I was taking it easy because I didn't want pressure even in my romantic relationship. Stefan loves me and I think I love him too. I just wanted to decide for myself about it. But no! My mum forced me to go to Miss Mystic Falls with him, no big deal right? I should be happy. But something just bothers me. It should have been _my_ decision. _I_ should have been the one who asked him to go with me. _I_ should have been the one to choose either I wanted to go or not in the first place. But she didn't even ask me about it! So basically the pageant is in two weeks and I have to buy a dress, my mom will probably pick it anyway, and I will have to go to dance practice and attend dinners with the contestants and judges. Amazing! So I just try to get this out of my system by exercising.

I pull my whole body up with a push of my arms and then release the legs backwards, stretching with my head between them.

-You have perfect form.- I hear a voice tell me from behind, so I open my eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the man talking. From where I am I can tell he is handsomely tall so I get up and turn around.

-Excuse me?!- I ask in an annoyed voice to the stranger, but really I'm not annoyed at all from the sight I find in front of me. Piercing blue eyes and perfectly corvine black hair.

-You heard me.- he says with an amazingly cocky voice, he smirks at me and his eyes fall through my whole body, I almost feel penetrated by them.

-What are you? Some sort of creep?- I ask, if he is then he is some sort of sexy, perfectly sculptured creep. I can see his shirt amazingly following the line of his abs and that makes my internal organs melt.

-Only if you insist.- he says getting closer to me. I can not control the tension that is overtaking my body. This wild emotion that I feel is so weird, all the sudden I want to be bald, reckless. I never really felt this way before.

-What about _you_?- he asks with that smirk that appears to be like a signature.

-What about me?- I ask in a challenging tone.

-What is a gorgeous girl like you doing here all alone?- he asks getting even closer to me.

-Ehm can't you tell? What are you blind? I'm exercising.- there is this thing that clicked in me when I saw him, something about his cockiness and this look of freedom he has. That, makes me want to do everything I ever thought was forbidden. That, makes me want to be like him.

-Of course I could tell.- he says winking at me.

-I have the right to exercise here.- I say going right into defense.

-Right.- he says -But I also have the right to admire.- he tells me, curving his face in order to get a better view of my body.

-Oh I get it.- I say, so confident - You want me don't you?- this sentence comes roaring out of my mouth, so totally not like me, so provocative.

-I haven't decided yet.- he says.

He really is gorgeous, not just the eyes, or the hair, everything about him is breathtaking.

-Oh, you do.- I say eyeing him. Elena! I internally shout to myself. What the hell are you doing? Hello? He's a stranger, don't be stupid.

But I just don't listen to my head and I go for it. I walk towards him. He watches my every move as I put a hand right on his torso, feeling the fiber of the black shirt under my fingers and I can tell he is cold, weirdly cold, but he is so hot to look at. I pass my hand onto his shoulder. -Strong arms.- I say in a sexual voice and again I hear my head screaming but I just ignore it.

-Strong back.- I say as I walk around him never letting my hand leave his body.

-Strong torso.- I say. -But you are a little cocky.- I point out. Our faces are so near and my hand is right in the middle of his torso. **YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!** My head shouts again.

-That's because I'm perfect.- he says smirking again. -And it looks like I can also get everything I want.- he says looking at me. He is talking about me, too bad he doesn't know what I wanted my next move to be.

-So you want me right?- I ask in a cocky voice

. -Mhmhm..- he says looking incredibly hungry, not for food but for me.

-Too bad you're gonna have to catch me first.- I say letting my hand softly smack his face and giving him a pouty look before I start running. And I run and run and it feels so good. A stranger is making me feel free and reckless, wow.

I feel my ponytail bouncing on the back of my head as I jump over a fence, I'm sure he's right behind me even if I can't see him or hear him.

I run around a house and jump over a gate. I run as fast as I can, and I feel the air on my face. So liberating. I'm playing with a pretty boy, I'm actually having fun. When I finally think he lost me I get to the porch of a building. I feel so alive right now, no words would be right to explain it, it's just weird. My heart beats so fast into my chest and the blood floats through my veins. I turn left and go on the other side of the building and as I look up I bump into something. When I understand that something is actually someone, to be correct is that someone I was "running" from, I quickly turn around and run back to the other side of the building only to find him there again.

-How did you do that?- I ask laughing and supporting myself with my hands on my legs, I'm out of breath.

-Does it matter?- he asks smiling and this time it's genuine, and it makes me smile right back. How could a _stranger_ make me do and feel such things?

-I caught you didn't I?- his eyes are smiling, it's just so weird. I'm out of breath and he seems perfectly fine, how does he do that?.

-I guess you did.- I tease him getting even closer to him that I already am.

-You run fast little girl you know?- he says stepping forward.

-Apparently you run faster.- I say and he smiles in approval.

-Do I get a formal introduction now?- he asks me with puppy eyes.

-I guess you earned it.- I tell him.

-I'm Damon.- he says taking my hand and kissing it like a gentleman, careful not to break eye contact with me.

-I'm Elena.- I say with a warm, real and decided smile.

When my mind rushes back to something Stefan told me. Something about a brother that lived out of town with a name I couldn't forget, so uncommon yet so beautiful. Damon Salvatore. With all the things he told me about his brother it seems impossible that this fun gentleman full of light and cockiness is the same person Stefan talked to me about.

-Nice to meet you- he says.

-You too.- I say with a smile -Can I ask you something?- I say and his deep gaze meets mine once again.

-Sure, go ahead.- he says, going back to his smirk.

-Are you...Are you Stefan's brother?- I ask him with an inquisitive face. And next thing I know his face lights up, but in a sort of weird way, a mix of anger and sadness I guess.

-Yea, yea. Yea I am.- he says.

**This was indeed the first chapter. The inspiration for this story came to me from a video I saw on YouTube. Anyway as you all know: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**I know the chapter was kind of short (?) but that's what I got from my mind. **

**Review and tell me what you think, it's my first published fanfiction, English one at least. **

**I will update as soon as I can if I see this is a story that some of you might like. Promise! **


End file.
